melanie_martinez_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Half Hearted Lovers (EP)
"Half Hearted Lovers" '''is the second major label extended play (EP) by Melanie Martinez. It was released on October 20th, 2018 under Atlantic Records. Theme The EP is a love story which takes place after the events of Cry Baby & Bluffington. It also revisites Cry Baby’s relationship with Johnny and Blue Boy, but mostly Johnny. Story After Graduating from Bluffington High, Cry Baby reconnected with Johnny, throughout the years they began growing closer. It eventually lead to them moving in with each other, and if it weren’t for Cry Baby’s affair with blue boy, their engagement and marriage. You Love I tells their love story in reverse. '''You Love I Cry Baby reconnected with Johnny after graduation, they began to have a life together. They however, had many fights, Cry Baby was unhappy. After many fights they decided to split. Though the hatred and hurting only lasted for a bit, since Cry Baby deeply regreted it all. At the end she moved back in, though they still had that tension and distrust. Before you know it, Cry Baby cheated on him with Blue Boy. Schizo Cry Baby left Johnny once more after being discovered of having an affair. She stayed with Blue Boy, however the relationship was toxic. Cry Baby was in denial of the relationship being toxic and unhealthy, since at the end of it, all they really did was use each other for sex and drugs. Cry Baby felt like a schizophrenic stuck in her own mind and fantasies, she didn’t know who she was, and was completely dependent on Blue Boy on many aspects of her personallty, she had a disconnection with reality. Eventually though, she realizes her mistakes and leaves Blue Boy. Half Hearted Cry Baby is now broken after her failed relationships. She’s hurt, she’s upset and she wants Johnny back. She wants everything to go back to the way things were and misses Johnny. The song is told by Johnny’s perspective, revealing that he loves Cry Baby, and hopes that she’ll forgive him some day and that they’d Be able to repair what they’ve broken, Cry Baby hopes the same. They are both half hearted lovers. Haunted WIP 99¢ Store WIP Background Around August a lot of Melanie’s songs began leaking, a lot of Cry Baby Outtakes and songs for her second studio album ''Bluffington ''had also started leaking, after many years of being lost. The leaks spread and exploded onto the internet all at once, which is now known as the “Leak Era” by a lot of her fans. Last minute, instead of Melanie scrapping some songs from the album, she decided to create and release an EP featuring some (remastered versions) outtakes from Cry Baby as well as a leaked track from her upcoming second studio album. On twitter she revealed the artwork for her album, which has a similar style to the Dollhouse EP and Cry Baby. It was said to be released October 20th, however, a few weeks before release another track from the second studio album ''99¢ Store ''leaked. Because of this, Melanie scrapped the previously leaked track Drama Club, which she was gonna add onto the EP after it leaked, from the EP and replaced it with 99¢ Store. Critical Reception WIP Tracklist Gallery Cover.png|Front Cover Cover2.png|Back Cover Tracklist Category:EP's